


We're Adorable

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, M/M, Road Trip, Stiles is a Tease, Teasing, badly timed boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, because popping a boner in a car full of people who have to smell it is just adorable,” Isaac scoffed, shoving at Stiles’ feet when he pushed them against Isaac’s leg.</p><p>“It is adorable. Look at how embarrassed he is because of me,” Stiles hummed, grinding down against him to punctuate the ‘me’ and Derek groaned before pressing his mouth against Stiles’ shoulder to try and muffle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Adorable

“No.”

Derek said again, getting a unanimous groan from everyone else. They didn’t have time for this right now, but Derek didn’t seem to care about that little detail. Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Derek to slide into the front seat of the car, calling, “Suck it up, Sweetheart, we have more important issues to worry about.”

Derek’s brows pinched together at the pet-name, just long enough for Stiles to shove him into the backseat and plop down on his lap. Derek let out an affronted noise and tried to push Stiles off but he dug his knees into the back of Allison’s seat and refused to be budged.

“Dammit Derek, quit being a drama queen. Isaac’s too tall to sit on your lap, and I would sit on Scott’s lap, but I don’t think Kira would be very comfortable sitting on you or Isaac so shut up.”

He ordered, Scott letting out a quiet ‘thank you,’ for someone finally saying it. Derek was glaring at the back of Stiles’ head and he knew it, could practically feel the heat of it. “That stopped working a long time ago, Big Guy.” He informed, watching everyone else pile into the car. Allison cranked the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot after making sure everyone was situated, getting them onto the main road and heading for the town limits.

It was just starting to bleed dark out and the streetlights were starting to flick on, casting a dim amber glow into the car that was almost nice. What wasn’t very nice though was how cramped he felt in the car, knees pressed against Allison’s seat up high because he didn’t have enough room to put them down thanks to Isaac and Derek’s leg taking up all of the room.

He frowned at the quiet before asking for some music and Allison obliged, flipping through her Pandora radio before settling on something cheerful and poppy that he knew Derek was going to hate. He smirked, loving all the ways they were subjecting Derek to these things he obviously hated.

They were going to be cooped up in this little car together for just over an hour, headed up to Davenport for a book of spells they needed. They weren’t all planning to go until they found out it could be dangerous. An hour was a lot of time for him to be stuck in a tiny space, but if he had something to occupy him, it wasn’t usually so bad. In this case, Derek was going to be that thing.

He spent a good fifteen minutes rapid fire questioning Derek with any and every question he could think up, laughing when he finally got tired of it and said, “Stiles if you don’t shut up, I am throwing you out the damn window.”

Stiles shifted on his lap, trying to get his knee on the other side of Allison’s seat, noticing the way Derek tensed under him when he moved. He tossed Derek a small grin over his shoulder and wriggled again, even grumbling, “Allison, this car really isn’t made to hold four grown boys in the backseat.” To try and make it seem like he was just uncomfortable.

He pushed his ass down against Derek’s lap before managing to get his knee pressed to the window, settling for a moment before circling his hips slowly, as subtly as he could. Derek made a noise in the back of his throat and hooked an arm around Stiles’ waist, demanding, “Stop moving.”

Stiles laughed and went still, leaning back against Derek and giving the impression that he was actually going to listen for once. Derek’s arms stayed tight around him for a little while before they loosened again and Stiles immediately started squirming down against him again, relentless.

“Stiles, stop.”

Derek all but growled at the back of his neck, Stiles grinning as he asked, “Stop what? I’m just trying to get comfortable.” Isaac made a strangled noise from beside them, covering his nose with the sleeve of his shirt before saying, “You really should stop before we all end up gagging.”

Stiles sneered at him, figuring he meant because they were being gross, but then he noticed the way Scott was pressing his nose against Kira’s back with a grimace. He paused for a moment and then whirled around to gape at Derek, murmuring, “Dude, are you?” He pressed down a little harder and yeah, that was definitely Derek sporting a semi. From Stiles. Stiles barked out a laugh, watching the way Derek’s face tinted a noticeable color.

Stiles reached back to tug on Derek’s red-tipped ear and got his hand slapped away, beaming victoriously. “You two are so gross.” Scott whined, rolling his window down to let what must be the scent of arousal out of the confined space.

“We’re adorable,” He corrected, writhing against Derek and listening to the way he tried to hold in a gasp at the friction. The werewolves groaned and Lydia turned to fix him with an unimpressed squint, saying, “Stiles, we know what a distinct lack of attention you get. We hear about it every day, but could you please stop before the other werewolves start puking?”

Stiles let out an offended sound before turning to throw his legs over Isaac so he could sit sideways, shifting to get a better look at Derek. He was glaring at the window like it was at fault for the situation and Stiles couldn’t help but aww at him, scratching lightly at his stubbled chin. “You’re so cute when you’re mad at yourself for being horny, you know that?”

“Gross,” Isaac and Scott said in almost perfect sync, Kira nudging Scott’s shoulder lightly before saying, “I think they’re cute.”

Stiles gave her an appreciative smile and nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly with that statement. He thought the whole cat-and-mouse game he and Derek kept up was fun and adorable, even if it did end up with more than enough sexual frustration.

“Yes, because popping a boner in a car full of people who have to smell it is just adorable,” Isaac scoffed, shoving at Stiles’ feet when he pushed them against Isaac’s leg.

“It is adorable. Look at how embarrassed he is because of me,” He hummed, grinding down against him to punctuate the ‘me’ and Derek groaned before pressing his mouth against Stiles’ shoulder to try and muffle it.

Isaac gagged and Allison shot him a stern look through the rear view mirror, warning, “If anyone pukes in my car, you’re cleaning it up.” Stiles snorted before leaning against Derek the rest of the way, nudging his face up to the underside of Derek’s chin and nipping at the skin there. “I hate you,” Derek hissed, trying to shy away from Stiles only for him to slip a hand up to his jawline to hold him still as he nosed his way up Derek’s neck. “Uh-huh, sure you do,” He teased, grazing his teeth against Derek’s earlobe before Isaac let out a whine and jerked Stiles off of Derek’s lap, onto his and holding him there.

“If I have to watch that for another second I am going to literally claw my eyes out.” He explained, fighting Stiles when he tried pawing his way back over to Derek, who shoved him back and thanked Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
